The present invention relates in general to a playground apparatus, and more particularly, to an easy to assemble teeter-totter.
Teeter-totters are well known playground amusement apparatuses. Teeter-totters are typically constructed as either part of a commercial or backyard playground set or as a stand alone device. Stand alone teeter-totters generally include a base that supports the teeter-totter. In fact, some stand alone teeter-totters include a curved or arc shaped base that provides a pivot arrangement to enable the user to rock the teeter-totter back and forth.
Another example of a stand alone teeter-totter is U.S. Pat. No. 2,198,947 to Olson which illustrates a collapsible teeter-totter. The teeter-totter includes a stand, an intermediate or lever section and seat sections that are attached to each end of the intermediate section. The stand is formed from two frame units. The first unit includes a base member and upstanding legs with a laterally disposed head portion. The second unit includes legs that extend upwards from a base member. The intermediate or lever section is disposed between the laterally disposed head portions. The intermediate or lever section is connected to the laterally disposed head portions of the stand by a bearing unit and a fulcrum pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,002 to Weber illustrates a teeter-totter designed for one person with a seat on one end and counterweights at the other end. The teeter-totter includes a pivot arrangement positioned at the center of the apparatus. The pivot arrangement includes a pivot and a shaft socket joint which enables the teeter-totter to move up, down and to rotate 360 degrees around the base. However, the full range of motion of this device makes it difficult to control thereby increasing the chances of injury for children.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,256 to Gatto illustrates a pivoting apparatus for a single user having a base and an arm with a seat. The base includes a coupling device connected to the center of the base. The coupling device includes a channel which receives an end of the arm and a biasing device. The coupling device also includes openings for receiving a fastener to secure the arm to the coupling device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,083 to Johnston illustrates a pivoting apparatus with a frame and a lever member with seats and handles. The frame includes a base member and an upright support member. The upright support member has a curved member and an opening. The center of the lever member is connected to the support member and the handle is connected to the lever member. The apparatus pivots when the user moves the handle in a forward or backward direction which causes the handle to engage the curved member. This pivoting apparatus, however, would be difficult for children to activate.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an easy to assemble teeter-totter that provides lateral support for two children while restricting the teeter-totter to movement in an up and down direction.
According to one aspect of the invention, a molded plastic base for a playground apparatus, the apparatus including at least one pair of wooden legs, each pair of wooden legs extend and converge in an upwardly direction, the base comprising a pair of molded pockets for each pair of legs, each pocket includes side walls and an end wall at right angles to one another and defining a leg receiving opening, the opening have a size corresponding to one of standard size lumber, the opening having a longitudinal axis which extends upwardly and converges with the longitudinal axis of the respective pocket of the pair of pockets, whereby the pocket is sized to accept standard lumber, such as a 2xc3x974 or 4xc3x974, having square cut ends.
According to another aspect of the invention, a molded plastic shoulder for a playground apparatus, the playground apparatus including at least one pair of wooden legs, each pair of wooden legs extend and diverge in a downwardly direction from the shoulder, the molded plastic shoulder comprising an M-shaped cross-section opening facing downwardly, and a first lateral side wall opposite a second lateral side wall, the lateral side walls define a perimeter of the opening and are spaced apart a distance corresponding to one of a standard size lumber, whereby the M-shaped cross-section opening receives the diverging pair of legs and the legs are each a section of standard size lumber having a right angle cut end.
Another aspect of the invention is a kit of molded plastic components to be used together with wooden boards, to assemble a playground apparatus, requiring only the skill of a typical adult, the playground apparatus including a plurality of legs, the assembly requiring only 90 degree cuts of the wooden boards, the kit comprising at least on molded plastic base having at least one molded pocket for each leg, each pocket having side walls which define a perimeter having right angles and an end wall perpendicular to the side walls, each pocket defining a longitudinal axis which extends out of the pocket parallel to the side walls, at least one molded plastic shoulder having at least one molded pocket for each leg, each pocket having side walls which define a perimeter having fight angles and an end wall perpendicular to the side walls, each pocket defining a longitudinal axis which extends out of the pocket parallel to the side walls, wherein the at least one molded plastic shoulder may be positioned above the at least one molded plastic base and aligned so that each longitudinal axis of the shoulder is aligned in coincidence with a respective longitudinal axis of the base, whereby a user may assemble the playground apparatus with standard size wooden boards, having right angle cut ends, extending within respective pockets of the base and shoulder.
And yet another aspect of the invention is a playground apparatus, comprising two pairs of wooden legs, each leg having an upper end and a lower end, each pair extending and converging upwardly a molded plastic base having four pockets, each pocket arranged to receive a respective lower end, each pocket having side walls and an end wall, the side walls and end wall at right angles to one another a molded plastic shoulder having a shaft, a protrusion and four pockets, each pocket arranged to receive a respective upper end, each pocket having side walls and end walls, the side walls and end walls at right angles to one another a wooden teeter-totter board 100 extending over the shaft a bracket having channel walls and coupling the board to the shaft, wherein the protrusion of the shoulder extends between the channel walls and maintains alignment of the teeter-totter board.